


羞耻

by LiZZie_x



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 但主要还是sluff, 但是爽, 有OMC！注意有OMC！, 有一定的羞辱性语言和abuse成分
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 是的，你的婊子就是有这么大的能耐，他什么都不用做，只需要脱光然后撅起他的屁股，每一个在窥视的人都会自己跪下来。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash, Original Male Character/Slash
Kudos: 28





	羞耻

**Author's Note:**

> 现在退出去还来得及。

你当然知道有人在看。

他刚解开你的裤链，用嘴含住你软着的家伙的时候你就看见了，某个男人，你不认识，但你完全他妈的不在乎。

你真的不在乎，你唯一在乎的是他的口腔火热而湿润地包裹着你，你逐渐肿胀的性器挤压着他的上颚，他为此发出一点满意的声音。你坐在床沿，用手撑住自己，他就跪在你的两膝之间，吸着你的阴茎，卷发扫过你的大腿和小腹。你抓住他的头发，很快就顶着那块软肉射进了他的喉咙里，精液混着涎水从他的嘴角滴落，被你吻掉了。你把他从地上拉起来，躺进床里，再让他分开腿慢慢爬到你身上，你对上他湿漉漉的眼睛，他看起来像某种动物。你按住他的腰让他趴下来，你们的性器贴合在一起。

你从未想过你能做到这一步，明目张胆地让一个陌生人旁观，但一切都自然而然，毫无羞耻。你已经伸了三根手指进去，滑溜溜地操着他的屁股，他在你耳边断断续续地叫着你的名字，偶尔因为你有意无意擦过的地方叫喊出声。你又硬了，你们蹭在一起，快感直冲你的脑门。你抽出手指，带出一滩肠液和润滑剂的混合物。他难耐地抱怨起来，软着身子从你身上撑起来，握住你沾满前液的阴茎对准自己坐了下去。他吞下你的过程不算艰难，但他张大嘴喘气的样子像极了一条被抛上岸的鱼。你一边摩挲着他止不住抖动的大腿和屁股，一边把那三根手指塞进他嘴里，他哼了一声，乖顺又渴求地含住了操过他的手。他就是吃不饱，每张嘴都要喂点什么。他终于让你完全埋进他体内，你抽出手指拉过他和他缓慢地接吻，好像是乖孩子做好了自己的事就要被奖励。

你扶着他的腰让他开始在你身上耸动，他仰起头，卷发散落在肩上，脖颈漂亮的曲线引诱你在上面落下几个咬痕，伴随着他带有一点隐忍疼痛的喘息。他很擅长用一些什么东西把自己操得很舒服，一些糟糕的玩具，自己的手指，或者你，此刻你的阴茎还没抽出多少就又被他急切地吃了进去，每一次都精准地擦过那一点，让他红着脸控制不住地叫出声来。但是他的动作越来越快了，你不能总是让他立刻得到他想要的，你摸上他的屁股，他的臀肉在你手中变了形，然后你给了他响亮的一巴掌，他尖锐地抽了一口气，疼痛的恐惧过后是恬不知耻的刺激，他把你夹得更紧了，但你按住他的腿根让他慢下来，他在你的手下不安分地扭动着，想要在你的钳制下最大限度地继续追寻快感。被操控着得不到满足反而让他更兴奋了，他的顶端蹭着你的皮肤，前液画出湿漉漉的痕迹。你保持着这样缓慢但是深入的抽插，一点一点把他逼到高潮的边缘，某一刻你重重地擦过那一点，他尖叫着抓住你的肩膀，精液悉数洒在你的小腹上，你按住他的屁股，绷着身子射在了他绞紧抽搐的肠道里。

那个陌生男人都看见了，你分心地想着。然后呢？

你等他趴在你身上喘够了，才把你软掉的阴茎从他的肠道里拿出来。他直起身来，瞥见你被他的精液和前液弄得一团糟的肚子，迷迷糊糊地冲你笑了，带着他惯有的孩子一样的天真，但你知道，婊子都是这么笑的。下一秒他就又跪在了你的腿间，撅起屁股贴着你一点点地把他的东西都舔掉，廉价又毫无羞耻心。但是高潮过后的疲惫感让他乏力，他的脑袋慢慢垂下去，枕在了你的肚子上。你被他逗乐了，扶着他的肩膀让他趴到床上去，你还不想抵着他的脸又硬起来。

但是你有别的想法。你不是那么喜欢分享，但如果一开始你就默认了允许，说不定你真的能做到那一步。

你还握着他的一只手，但是你让那个男人进来了。你扔给他一个安全套，他有点惊讶但又了然地冲你挑了挑眉，当然要戴了，又不是某个小巷子里随便挑的便宜婊子。可能是吧，你又想，你也不知道。男人拽着他的腿把他拉到床边，他像因为受惊而从睡梦中醒来的动物哼哼着伸出手来抓住你，以为攀住了救生的浮木，却不知道你一心将他往漩涡中心送去。有粘稠的声音传来，你没想到男人动作这么快，但你知道那是你几分钟前刚刚射进去的精液被另一个男人的性器从他的肠道被挤出来的声音，也许顺着他颤抖的大腿流到了床单上，也许让他很不舒服，因为他着急地嚷嚷起来，撑起身子挣扎着，但你握住他的手，小声地对他说没关系，可他不明白为什么，困惑和未知使他害怕，他半信半疑地抬起头想找你，你就拨开他头发凑过去对他亲了又亲，没关系的，你说。你哄骗着他让他被你之外的人操，也是没关系的。

数次抽插过后他的声音里开始浸润着愉悦，看来干得不错，你撇撇嘴，空出手去握住他又开始慢慢勃起的阴茎，他呻吟着，像在受孕的母猫，腰彻底塌了下去，几乎跌进你的怀里，你在他的身侧揉他乱糟糟的头发，他开始混乱又无助地嘟囔些什么，你就伸手去捂住他的嘴，把他所有的呻吟和啜泣都堵在喉咙里，时不时有几个音节从你的指缝漏出来，搅动着你的兴奋神经。他哭了，眼泪淋湿了你的手，脸和嘴唇在你的掌心发烫，你就俯下身去吻他的肩胛骨。

你看着那个男人控制不住操得又快又狠，握着他身体的手兴奋地抖动着，喘得像第一次在被窝里自慰的青少年。是的，你的婊子就是有这么大的能耐，他什么都不用做，只需要脱光然后撅起他的屁股，每一个在窥视的人都会自己跪下来。你用拇指蹭着他因为用力而泛白的关节，并为此感到一种古怪的骄傲。

你跪坐到他面前，硬了但是并不想用他的嘴，就好像这一刻你只想看着他完完全全被别人操弄，而他要么是别人的要么是你的。但他晃着脑袋靠近你的大腿内侧靠近膝盖的地方，杂乱的头发蹭着你的皮肤，触感亲密无间到使你忍不住叹气。你把手指滑进他湿润的发间，指腹画着圈按摩着他的头皮，像是这样他就不会因为在你面前被陌生男人操而感到害怕似的。

他靠得近些，嘴唇就跟着蹭了过来，你几乎是冷漠地感受着他张开嘴，然后咬住了你。他的牙齿微微陷进你的皮肤，刺痛感让你加大了手指缠绕在他发根的力度，他咬得越深，你就攥得越紧。你知道他恐惧并且需要你，还需要你需要他，疼痛让你们彼此都心知肚明，是现在把你们捆在一起的唯一方式。他闷闷地哼着，你知道这绝不是因为正在操着他的男人，无论怎样，你就是知道。你几乎完全勃起了，你在仰起头的同时感觉到那位陌生人的抽插越来越快，噢，是不是因为他又夹紧了他的屁股，他总是喜欢你拽他的头发，而每一次你用上力气他都会兴奋地收紧自己。那感觉真不赖。

他也许又哭了，你感觉到他贴着你的那一片潮湿得厉害。但你仍然攥紧着他的头发。好吧，他是真的哭出声了，并且声调越来越高，如此仍倔强地咬着你，疼痛不减半分。你快为此发笑了，抬头瞥见那个男人毫不留情地使用着他发泄着膨胀的欲望，最后他们几乎同时到达高潮，你埋下头不去看那张带着你最熟悉的神情的完全陌生的脸。他射了，他在哭喊，而你在想他总是能光靠后面就射出来，每一次。然后他放弃了他的啃咬，疼痛离你而去，你感到一丝微弱的茫然，但是指尖紧绷着的发丝还足够让你清醒。你没有放开他，这不公平，你从他的哭声里听出了这一点。高潮让他变得脆弱，那个男人抽身离去的那一刻他崩溃又混乱地想要挤进你的腿间，他当然完全是你的，但你够冷静也够清醒，你并没有放开他。你紧盯着那个男人在潦草地收拾过后套上裤子，然后迅速地离开，他很识趣，从头到尾没有跟你对视过，尽管你像盯梢猎物一样始终用目光锁定着他。你承认，只要他敢转过身看他刚操过的人一眼，哪怕是一眼，你发誓绝对不会让他直着身子离开这里。但那个男人没有，这很好，省去了一些不必要的麻烦。

在你目送陌生人离开的时间里他的哭声断断续续地从你腿间传出来，整个过程你始终坚持着，攥着他的头发把他摁在床单里，任凭他的手如何抗拒地对你又抓又挠，想要摆脱你的暴力控制，然而任何试图摆脱的措施都是徒劳的，到最后你们还是会用别的某种方式再一次把自己和对方捆在一起。不需要太久，那扇门关上的一瞬间，他又完完全全属于你了。你放开你的手，他挫败又无力地攀上你的肩膀，任随委屈和愤怒使他不受控制地在你怀里颤抖。你揉按他的脊背，一点一点解开锁在他肌肉间的痉挛。你几乎说服自己这每一次的触摸甚至都是带着爱的，你不太分得清，情欲和爱，或者别的，你现在不需要也不能够再次像之前那样冷静和清醒了，在他又完全属于你的时候。

你感受到他渐渐平缓的心跳和呼吸。然后他感受到你还硬着，正戳在他因为布满体液而粘腻的肚子上。他挣开你的怀抱把你推倒在枕头上又埋进你双腿之间的时候，你真切地怀疑他是一个永动的娃娃，如此支离破碎却仍在运转。他又露出了那种天真的笑容，尽管他脸颊上的眼泪还没干透。你不由得好奇他出于什么动机还愿意在这样身心俱疲的状态之下来取悦你，情欲和爱，或者羞耻，但当他轻轻舔过他用牙齿留在你大腿内侧的血印时，刺痛和由此引发的快感让你的一切疑虑都烟消云散了。

本能作祟，你在今晚第二次射在他嘴里的时候迷迷糊糊地想着，也许你说出来了，也许你喊出了他的名字，但你不知道是在回答什么，或者回答谁。在他疲惫地砸进你怀里两秒后，你失去了意识。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看完了🙇🙇🙇🙇


End file.
